Dois Mundos
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Katsura Yuurei é um guerreiro poderoso com uma falha de caráter: ele é levado pelos desejos do próprio. Isso até conhecer Akemi, uma sacerdotisa doce e pura, que ele jurou proteger... e por quem jamais imaginou se apaixonar.


_**Dois Mundos**_

_**Por Josiane Veiga**_

_**Nota: Este song fic tem por fundo a música Two Worlds do Phil Collins, e os personagens principais pertencem a Luciane Rangel, autora de Kuroi Crystal. Ele é um oneshot, hentai, portanto, PROIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! **_

**_Agradecimentos a Luciane Rangel que leu o texto antes de ser postado, me incentivou com o "ta lindoooo" e também corrigiu alguns errinhos de português._**

_**Gostaria de lembrar que este é um FANFIC de uma fã e não um extra, portanto, ele pode e terá falhas em relação ao texto original.**_

_**Sinopse da fanfic:**_

_Katsura Yuurei é um guerreiro poderoso, dono de uma forte personalidade. Entretanto tem uma falha de caráter: ele é facilmente levado pelos desejos do próprio corpo e jamais foi digno do amor de uma mulher. Isso até que o coração começa a se fascinar por Akemi, uma sacerdotisa doce e pura, que ele jurou proteger... e por quem jamais imaginou se apaixonar._

_**Se você se interessou por Kuroi, a sinopse do fic original é:**_

_Até que ponto um grande amor pode sobreviver até em outras vidas?  
Ele morreu por ela, e jurou amá-la para sempre.  
Nove pessoas unidas por uma missão que as acompanha desde suas vidas passadas. Amores, amizades... Laços tão fortes que nem mesmo 200 anos conseguiram apagar.  
Ou conseguiram?_

_O blog para acessar a original é: _

kuroicrystal. blogspot. com/

* * *

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in,  
Two worlds, one family.**_

_**(Ponha fé no que você acredita  
Dois mundos, uma família)**_

_**Japão, 1809.**_

Somos como água e óleo. Pessoas opostas que dificilmente teriam alguma afinidade ou amizade. Meus padrões morais eram ridículos, principalmente levando-se em conta de que eu não possuía nada do que me orgulhar. Ela, ao contrário, era a pessoa mais admirada daquele vilarejo. E não era apenas pelo fato de que a Miko* Akemi era a protetora do cristal negro, mas sim, pela própria personalidade cativante que inebriava as pessoas.

Era linda como uma rosa na primavera. E eu jamais fui de observar flores! Minha vida sempre foi prática. Minhas ambições eram me aproveitar e me fartar de tudo que a existência podia me oferecer. Não bastava a satisfação, eu queria me saturar. No fundo, não entendia meus próprios sentimentos e minha própria vontade de não ter a quem me prender. Uma mulher aqui, outra acolá... e eu ia passando meus dias vazios. Deitava na cama com alguma bela jovem, e acordava no dia seguinte com o coração oco... sem nada...

Era a solidão... A maldita solidão que sempre me reteve nas suas garras...

Até que ela surgisse...

Até que Akemi invadisse a minha alma e me fizesse ver que nada no mundo teria sentido ou felicidade se eu não a tivesse ao meu lado...

_**Trust your heart,**_

_**(Confie em seu coração)**_

Eu já havia percebido os sentimentos de Akemi para mim. Seria muito tolo se não notasse! Mas não queria corresponder. Compreendia que no momento em que permitisse ao coração amá-la, eu seria seu escravo para sempre.

No entanto, naquele dia, não notei que a jovem sacerdotisa de cabelos castanho-escuros me seguiu. Estava ocupado demais beijando e espremendo uma garota - que nem ao menos sabia o nome - contra a parede do dojo. Foi o som de choque de Akemi que me fez soltar a outra e seus olhos chocados que me fizeram correr atrás dela. *

Quando a alcancei, poucas palavras foram trocadas, pois não resisti e a beijei. Era um pedido mudo de perdão! Não entendia o motivo, mas sabia que precisava das desculpas dela. Não éramos nada mais que conhecidos, mas de certa forma, eu a havia traído...

E ela correspondeu ao meu beijo...

_  
__**Let fate decide,  
To guide these lives we see.**_

_**(**__**Deixe o destino decidir  
Guiar essas vidas que vemos)**_

Apesar de inicialmente ter fugido, pouco tempo depois, fui eu que tomei a iniciativa de torná-la minha namorada. Akemi não pestanejou em nenhum momento e em questão de minutos, respondeu-me positivamente, emocionada.

Transformamo-nos no comentário do vilarejo. O guerreiro conquistador e sem caráter com a doce e gentil miko! Ninguém acreditava que aquilo daria certo! Eu mesmo duvidava! Mas Akemi surpreendentemente confiou em meus sentimentos.

_**A paradise untouched by man,**_

_**(U**__**m paraíso intocado pelo homem)**_

_**Within this world blessed with love.**_

_**(**__**Dentro desse mundo abençoado com amor)**_

Os meus dias tornaram-se uma sucessão de risos e brincadeiras sem malícia. Pela primeira vez eu estava experimentando a sensação de amar uma mulher sem a necessidade sexual. Para mim bastava admirá-la e vê-la andando pelo vilarejo a praticar o bem, conversar com as crianças e me permitir alguns beijos doces.

Amava pela primeira vez na vida e sabia que amaria para sempre...

"_Yuurei"_

A voz dela me chamou. Eu havia acabado de terminar o treinamento especial de espada embaixo de uma cachoeira. Vinha andando despreocupadamente pela estrada, completamente molhado e não percebi sua aproximação.

"_Akemi! O que faz aqui?" _

Irritei-me em vê-la sozinha fora dos limites do vilarejo. Akemi era a miko que protegia o cristal sagrado, o cristal negro, e se alguém a pegasse só e se apoderasse daquele objeto de poder, desgraças certamente aconteceriam.

"_Vim atrás de você"_

Ela estava diferente. Não era apenas o olhar aflito, mas também a forma com que suas mãos esfregavam-se uma na outra.

"_Existe uma cabana próxima daqui, não?" _

Se qualquer outra mulher me perguntasse aquilo, eu pensaria besteira. Mas não Akemi! Aproximei-me dela e toquei seu rosto.

"_O que aconteceu?"_

"_Existe ou não uma cabana próxima daqui?",_ ela repetiu a pergunta.

Preocupado, afirmei com a cabeça.

"_Me leve para lá!"_

"_Sozinhos?"_

Quase não me reconhecia. Quantas vezes não havia visitado cabanas abandonadas com mulheres sedentas por paixão? Por que agora me sentia tão incomodado com o fato de ela querer ir a um local solitário comigo? Talvez a resposta fosse Hinoky, meu melhor amigo e irmão de Akemi. Eu jamais iria trair meu companheiro desde criança, levando a amada irmã dele a um local isolado.

"_Eu estou te pedindo..."_

O murmurar dela acabou me fazendo reavaliar a situação. Algo estava errado!

"_Venha comigo."_

_  
__**A simple life, they live in peace.**_

_**Softly tread the sand below your feet now,**_

_**(**__**Uma vida simples, eles vivem em paz  
Suavemente pisando a areia debaixo de seus pés agora)**_

Abri a porta de madeira e sai do caminho para deixá-la entrar. O local abandonado era uma sala de poucos metros, sem nenhum móvel e cheirava a mofo. Não gostava de ver a mulher que eu idolatrava num local como aquele.

"_Akemi",_ chamei-lhe tentando fazer com que a atenção dela se voltasse para mim.

Não obtive sucesso.

De costas, Akemi parecia pensativa. Entrei na cabana atrás dela e fiquei a observar a reação da sacerdotisa. Ela estava rígida... parada... como se temesse se mover.

"_Akemi, já lhe trouxe aqui. Agora me fale o que aconteceu?"_

_**Two worlds, one family.  
Trust your heart,  
Let fate decide,  
To guide these lives we see.**_

_**(**__**D**__**ois mundos, uma família  
Confie em seu coração  
Deixe o destino decidir  
Guiar essas vidas que vemos)**_

Como se houvesse se lembrado de minha existência, ela virou-se para mim. Seus olhos límpidos pareciam aflitos e transbordantes de um sentimento que não consegui identificar.

Caminhou em minha direção e meu coração começou a saltar no peito. Eu senti o que ela queria pela sua respiração irregular e pela primeira vez vi em Akemi a fome que sempre me assaltava quando pensava nela à noite. Aquele momento era a realização de um sonho, mas por que eu pestanejava? Por que não me atirava contra ela como sempre sonhei fazer desde que a conheci? A resposta era seu olhar triste?

"_Você não precisa fazer isso"_ – avisei-a. – _"Amo-te e irei esperar até o momento em que irei desposá-la" _

Eu não sabia, mas este momento não iria chegar. Hoje, quando me lembro daquele instante em que meu corpo clamava pela satisfação, mas minha mente exigia que eu fosse honrado com aquela a quem eu adorava, penso nas dúvidas que deviam ter brotado em Akemi.

Sensitiva, ela sabia que nós não teríamos outra chance. Aquele seria nosso último momento como um casal. No dia seguinte, no mesmo horário, nossos corpos teriam sido esmagados pela lâmina de espada. Talvez fosse este o motivo de ela ter tido a coragem do primeiro passo...

_**Beneath the shelter of the trees,  
Only love can enter here.  
A simple life, they live in peace.**_

_**(**__**Debaixo do abrigo das árvores  
Só o amor pode entrar aqui  
Uma vida simples, eles vivem em paz)**_

Quando senti as mãos delicadas tocarem a minha pele, fechei os olhos. Uma luta interior se travava em mim. Não sabia como reagir, não sabia o que fazer. Apesar de toda a minha experiência, naquele instante eu era apenas um garoto diante do primeiro amor. Sim... primeiro amor! Todas as outras mulheres foram apenas parte de um processo carnal, sem nenhum envolvimento romântico. Agora a situação era diferente! Ela era aquela a quem eu amava... aquela que eu queria para sempre...

Pensei na família de Akemi e na decepção do meu melhor amigo ao saber que eu não havia conseguido me controlar com a Miko. Entretanto, todos os pensamentos morreram ao sentir os lábios cálidos sobre os meus.

Nosso beijo foi doce, sem igual. Eu poderia morrer naquele instante, que morreria feliz. Mas, de repente, a boca dela afastou-se da minha. Quis dar um passo, buscá-la novamente, porém os olhos dela me impediram. Percebi então sua intenção e passivo, observei a jovem retirando a roupa.

"_Eu te amo Yuurei" _

Eu sorri. Também a amava. Havia me confessado diante dela tantas e tantas vezes quanto foi possível. Não me sentia um bobo ou um idiota por agir tão apaixonadamente. Ao contrário, sentia-me feliz quando a notava contente pela minha coragem de falar tão abertamente sobre os anseios do coração.

O sol já estava escondendo-se no poente, mas os resquícios da luz que entrava pelas aberturas da madeira da cabana, permitiram-me observar aquele corpo perfeito.

Por Kami-sama*, ela era linda!

"_Venha até mim",_ chamou-me.

Como um idolatra diante da sua divindade, eu me deixei guiar até Akemi. Parte de mim sentia ânsia de beijar a pele desnuda e pálida, para ter certeza de que era real. Outra parte receava tocá-la, como se ela pudesse desaparecer diante dos meus olhos se eu tivesse a audácia de encostar-me a algo tão perfeito e tão puro.

"_Akemi..."_

"_Quero ser sua mulher, Yuurei"_

"_Tem certeza?"_

"_Você não deseja o mesmo?"_

Sim, eu desejava! Eu a queria com desespero!

"_Amo você Akemi..."_

Vencido pelo meu próprio desejo, permiti que minhas mãos se elevassem até seus seios perfeitos. Percebi que ela fechou os olhos no instante em que lhe toquei e aquilo apenas me fez o sangue ferver mais.

Baixei o rosto e comecei a beijar-lhe o busto. As mãos de Akemi deslizaram por meus cabelos e soube o quanto ela queria participar mais do momento, mas temia por sua inexperiência.

Decidi por ela.

Afastei-me por um momento enquanto tirava as roupas sob o olhar atento da mulher. Sabia que ela apreciava o que via da mesma forma como eu me sentia inebriado por seu corpo. Quando meus dedos tocaram a calça, eu temi por um instante qual seria a reação dela ao conhecer o tamanho do meu desejo, mas então Akemi tomou uma atitude que jamais imaginei que pudesse.

Os dedos dela alcançaram à calça de algodão e, sem receio, ela abriu um por um dos botões. Enquanto fazia isso, a mão esbarrava em meu órgão excitado e eu segurava um gemido. Aquele havia sido o momento mais sensual que eu já havia vivido até então.

Quando nada mais nos separava, eu a puxei para mim. O raspar de nossas peles me causou um tremor desconhecido. O pulsar dela me deu coragem de pegar em suas coxas e colocá-la em meu colo. Caminhando em direção a um dos lados, a encostei em uma parede e prensei-a lá, enquanto lhe beijava desesperadamente.

Notei o som feminino do prazer e aquilo me estimulou ainda mais. Entretanto, também percebi que Akemi tentava se controlar, como se tivesse vergonha por sentir aquele deleite sexual.

"_Gema para mim, Akemi"_, lhe pedi.

Apesar de ela ser virgem, não demonstrou dor quando a penetrei. Talvez tivesse sido o fato de que fui cauteloso e cuidadoso com a situação, ou porque Akemi também me desejava em demasia. Nossos corpos dançaram no ritmo do amor durante alguns minutos, até que percebi que ela havia chegado ao gozo. Só depois de ouvir seu último gemido abafado, foi que me permiti a inundá-la com minha paixão desenfreada.

_**A simple life, they live in peace.**_

_**(**__**Uma vida simples, eles vivem em paz)**_

**Japão, época atual.**

_"Ei Yuuhi! Acorde irmãozinho!"_

Abri meus olhos. Foi apenas mais um sonho…

Levantei da cama e observei aquela que me chamava.

_"O que quer Tiemi-chan?"_

Minha irmã me encarou com o olhar preocupado. Aquela garota tinha sensibilidade!

_"Sonhou com ela de novo?"_

Fui incapaz de mentir.

_"Sim, mais uma recordação de Akemi..."_

Percebi pelo seu olhar que ela era solidária comigo. Tiemi não era minha irmã de sangue, mas um amor enorme nos unia. Além disso, ela sabia de Akemi, pois eu acabei contanto tudo a ruiva. Até porque não havia motivos para mentir a ela... Tiemi, afinal, era uma das guardiãs do cristal sagrado.

_"Bom"_ ela sorriu _"Venha tomar o café da manhã que precisamos ir para escola"_

Tiemi me deixou sozinho e foi para a cozinha. Poucos minutos depois eu a segui, mas no momento em que passava pelo corredor da república em que morava, uma das portas do quarto se abriram.

O rosto nada simpático de Karin, a filha de nossa líder Maaya, apareceu.

Aquela garota era a mulher mais arrogante e anti-social que eu já havia conhecido.

_  
__**A dream is gone, but where there's hope,  
Somewhere, something is calling for you.**_

_**(**__**Um sonho se foi, mas onde há esperança  
Em algum lugar, algo está chamando você)**_

_"O que está olhando?"_

Ela fez a pergunta com a sua habitual educação. Um xingamento dançou em meus lábios e eu senti necessidade de ofendê-la. Porém, naquele instante algo me fez recuar...

Seus olhos...

_**Somewhere, something is calling for you.**_

_**(Em algum lugar, algo está chamando você)**_

Seus olhos...

E naquele instante eu percebi que minha busca por Akemi não estava perdida...

_**...****...**  
_

_Observações: _

_*1-Miko é sacerdotisa._

_2-Recordação de Yuuri no capitulo 4 do original._

_3-Kami-Sama: Querido Deus_


End file.
